My Life is You'res
by anime-tekken-game-gyal-lover
Summary: Well bacially this stories about,the life of Jun Kazama, how Jin was Born and how she met Kazuya Based on the tekken animated movie and what happens after she meets him. The crazy, complicated life of Juns is about to get even more complicated.


My life's yours 

A KazuyaxJun shrine

Disclaimer: I don't owe Tekken, so no need to hassle.

This story is basically about how Jin was born and how it all began. Where did he come from?

A young girl was sitting on the ground, weeping. Weeping as she held the dead little rabbit in her hand. Staring at it as she cried, the poor thing was dead. She held the rabbit tight around her arm, and closed her eyes hoping it was still alive. But it was no use. She sat there moaning silently, only tiny echo's of her voice was herd. The location she was; giant grass land, huge gatherings of forests in the surroundings. Tiny villages and towns, in the environments. Tall mountains at the backdrop, higher than the grey deathly clouds.

The girl was frozen; she was so upset she froze. She kept her head down and wept. Till footsteps were herd at the background.

'Huh?' The girl gasped whistles she wept.

It was a boy. A sweet, kind gentle boy, who smiled at her as she looked straight in his face, whistles he stood behind her.

'What's the matter? Why are you crying?' asked the boy gently

The girl gasped again.

'Hey, what's your name? Heh!' He smiled as he spoke.

'J-j-j... Jun!' she replied shyly.

'I'm Kazuya, and I came here to be the strongest in the world! I train with my dad everyday near the mountains! Err... sorry, about that! So why are you crying? What's the matter?'

'The bob-cat, weep ate the mother rabbit weep and killed the baby rabbit! Weep' the little girl started crying.

'Don't worry Jun I'll get that Bob-cat for you, I promise. Just stop crying.' The young boy looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

'Thank-you!'

Suddenly a giant hand appeared in front of Jun's face and behind Kazuya! It grabbed Kazuya by his shirt and picked him up.

'What you doing wasting your time here!' growled the old man. He stared into the young boy's neck and noticed a golden locket.

'Why are you still wearing this ridiculous chain?! We'll get rid of it!' snarled the old man. He pulled the locket and threw it.

'Noooooo!' cried Kazuya.

'We'll get you out of here. If it's the last thing I do!' said the horrible man

'Let go!' shouted the little boy.

'No son of mine will be weak!' the man took Kazuya away, leaving the locket and Jun there.

'Hmm.' she picked it up. There was a picture in it of a baby and a woman. The woman was mothering the young off-spring.

The old man took Kazuya near a canyon, and held him out as though he was going to drop him.

'Lions throw they're cubs over, and raise only the ones who climb back up.' Said the beastly father;

'Dad no, you can't do this to me! Please don't! PLEASE DON'T!' cried Kazuya

'If you're truly my son, then you'll climb back up!'

'No!' the boy froze as he spoke.

'STOP ITTTT!' yelled the girl who came running by.

But it was too late. The man yanked the boy straight in the canyon!

'AGGGGHHHHH!' screamed Kazuya. Which then was followed by Jun ………………………..

They're voices echoed…………………..

'Huh!' I gasped.

'Another dream, why after so long?'

I couldn't bare it. I just couldn't keep up with these nightmares. Me, Jun Kazama. Victim of the dream.

My story continues, when I join the tournament with detective Lei Wulong. I meet that boy again. Kazuya Mishima. His father; Heihatchi Mishima (the reason of why the boys comeback)

Kazuya's adopted brother; Lee Chaolan. We all meet again, In a Disastrous reunion. Till my story now.

Kazuya was eliminating his father, whistles the self destruction of the island was on. I came in the middle.

'I told you! You stand in my way! Then you shall die as well!' he said, as he picked me up, by grabbing his hand by my neck.

'If killing me will end you're hatred then go ahead! If it'll save you're father then my deaths worth it!' I was suffocating. I knew that I had a chance that I could have died. But something was stopping me from trying to get him off me.

'You're a fool! Why would you risk your life for a man you'll never know!' snarled Kazuya.

'I'll never know? You're wrong! I was injured too. I was injured by your pain, deep in my heart! I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I'd like to save you now, but I can't reach you if you won't let me!' I started crying. Tears dripped out of my eyes. I really felt for him. Some people would ignore the fact of saving someone so vile! But I didn't. I loved him. His face went as if he felt sorry for me.

'Let you... save me! Are you really crying for me?' he looked at me in a confused way. He had a few minute pauses. I knew he had a think about it. Then, he finally let go of neck. I was breathing strongly, as I had lack of oxygen when he was holding me. I coughed and coughed.

'A persons enemy is found deep in the centre of they're spirit.' He said. I smiled at him. Finally he got the point. He got rid of the darkness caused by the devil.

'I'll kill you!' cried Heihatchi who woke from unconsciousness.

So I stepped in front of Kazuya as he was going to attack him. I tried to save him. But eventually the self destruction lava that was rushing up to the surface and the edge of the rock broke, and we fell. I had no perception of what had happened…….

Eventually I found my self awake. Awake In a room. I was alive. I was on the ship. I was in one of the cabins, where we sleep. I was lucky. But I was luckier that Kazuya was alive. There he was sitting next to me. Looking the other way, hoping that I was still alive. I held his hand. He turned, I smiled at him. He smiled back. I laid there and took deep breaths, I was exhausted. He approached me, as laid there. I looked at him in a pleasured way. So did he. I drew nearer, till I got to his lips. He was almost on top of me, and I just put my hands on his face and kissed him. Then we both kissed…….

We had the best ever night, that I could never forget it. Not even for a minute. We slept together in the, slow calm relaxing boat. I couldn't help my self. I just couldn't. As we slept there on the bed, my arms were around his chest, and his hands were on my waist and hips. We both were wrapped around in sheets, and nothing else. I cherished this calm moment. Where I got a chance to feel his spirit in relaxation, rather than wrath...

That night; we couldn't keep our hands of each other. We held each other tight, and were flowed away on the boat. Just for a second, I opened my eyes and felt the giant scar on his chest. I could feel the pain, agony and torture; he was going through, with that mark on his chest. Not just emotionally, but mentally. He could still feel the pain that was there 16 years ago, and that day he could still feel the distress…

When I woke up, I saw no-one beside me. I was alone in the room, with what I had on; was a sheet. I got up and all I saw was a note, on a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it:

'I had to leave. I need to take some time of from this world. I need to stay away from my father, and not mention his name. I had no intention of sleeping with you last night, but it ended up happening. I thank you for everything, that you done for me.

I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I didn't mean to'.

After that, I never saw him again. I was upset, and foolish, that I could ever sleep with a man like that. But I didn't really feel that way. He was a man with a good spirit. I really loved him.

I was anxious of what was happening to my body at that time. I felt weird and really uncomfortable. (Especially at my menstrual system). That area felt as if it was swirling about and forming something new. I had a bad idea. This is what made me shocked. The idea was to take a pregnancy test.

I went to the cabin toilet and found packs of pregnancy testers. I took one and UN wrapped it. I was so nervous, I was sure that we used some kind of protection. But unfortunately we didn't. It was positive. I was in fact pregnant.

I tried going hospital to make sure it was absolutely positive. But it was. Positive. It was hard to believe that I was carrying the baby of the man I loved. The man I saved. The man who left… I was pregnant.

Months had past. But before that, I had to do something.

'Lei I…I have to tell you something.' I said nervously.

'What Jun? Oh, before you say anything, I just have to tell you that I'm there for you whenever you need me!' he stood there and looked at me straight at me into the eyes and held my arms gently. I knew I didn't have the same feelings for him as the way he did for me.

'Go on then Jun. What were you gonna tell me?'

'Uhh? Well I...I. I know you're gonna freak out. Well not exactly freak, but….. I'M PREGNANT!' I had to let it out, before things got worse. Lei just glared at me. I didn't know what he was thinking. Then he just turned away. He was upset and I could tell.

'What?' asked Lei.

'I'm pregnant. With Kazuya's baby'. I was certain that Lei was gutted. He felt that I didn't love him. I did but not in the way I did for Kazuya.

'For how long?' He asked

'Three weeks' I replied

'So you're pregnant, well, what can I say? Congratulations. I'm happy for you' Lei's sad mood, suddenly became a smile. I smiled back and said;

'Thank you Lei'. I gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek.

'You've done everything for me, Jun! I wanna help you throughout you're pregnancy'.

'Oh Lei! That'd be excellent!' I was so pleased.

'Are you sure Lei? You have to skip work. That'll be bad for you!'

'Naa! I'm sure!'

After that Lei had left part of his job to help me, on my pregnancy. Months had past and we continued on our routine. But I knew I couldn't rely on Lei all the time. I had to let it go, at 7 months pregnant.

'Lei I wanna talk to you.' I got his attention and sat him down to speak.

'Yes Jun?'

'I just gotta say I have to leave you, or maybe it would be, if you left me.'

'Why would you say that Jun. Aren't you happy with me?' he sounded confuse, when he spoke. But I was happy with him. I needed him, but I also cared for him, and he needed to get back to his work, his career. His life….

'No, it's not that. I mean is that I can't keep relying on you! You need some space and re- join you're career. I'm only saying this because I care about you and you're life, not control it. And I know you want to start you're career again. Don't let me keep it away from you'.

'Jun, are you sure. Are you sure you can handle this on your own?'

'Yes Lei. I'll be fine'.

'Oh My God! Thanks Jun! weep you're the greatest!' He ran and hugged me. He upset, that he had to go. But unfortunately I knew what was right for him and he knew what was right for himself.

Well there you go a long story. My life had experienced the difficulties, and the choices. Its 15 years from then. My young child has grown into a young man. He's 15 and I'll never forget who his father was…..

But my time has come to set. I can feel something bad happening. Something terrible… The winds were changing. Now all I could say is good-bye. Good-bye to my son and I hope he'll be independent enough to look after himself…………………… with out me……………………..

Author: well folks, there you go. Another story from me. If any questions, please ask me, on the comment list. Thank you.

And I hoped you enjoyed it.

(I usually write stories when I'm bored. Nothing personal really)


End file.
